Natalie
Not much is known about Natalie except that she is no longer with us Natalie's Cutscene The swans were slowly coming out of the small pond of the parking lot, moving towards their nests. Natalie sat on a bench, looking at them, disheartened. She was playing with a shilling in between her fingers, shifting from sighs and dry tears into a quieter demeanor. The girl had started to drowse, laying ever increasingly on the case of a saxophone positioned next to her. The sound of an alarm rang on her phone: It was 10:45pm. It brought her back from her trance, both star. tling and worrying her. A night's watch approaches but Natalie manages to hide. Despite having being heard, Natalie manages to hide successfully. Having to move so abruptly snaps her more into the real world: she has to be ready for classes tomorrow. Natalie proceeds to pick up her items and leave towards Queen's Dormitory, quietly picking the lock open, and finding herself in the halls. All the lights are completely turned off: it's been half an hour since curfew. A voice is heard. "Hello, Nat." Natalie looks around only to see a a vague silhouette from behind the staircase. She jumps aback a bit before the figure assaults her with something sharp. It's charging towards her neck. Natalie manages to duck just in time, her hair barely grazing a knife that is now stuck on the door. Resisting the urge to scream, Natalie punches the figure and rushes to the staircase. She climbs up as fast as she can, shaken in panic, trying to get into her room as fast as she can. As Natalie gets to the door, her trembling hands drop her room keys to the floor. She budges the knob a little bit, but ultimately fails to enter her room. After a few seconds of loud scratching on wood, steps are heard climbing up the stairs. they're slow at first, but increase in speed with every consecutive movement. The figure is now a straight glare away from her. The voice says, audibly with recovering breath "Need a lift, hun?" he figure charges at her. Natalie tries to run away as fast as she can Natalie manages to stand up and get away fast enough. She turns at the end of a hallway, just in time to hear a loud clang as a thrown kinfe perforates the paper wall she barely left behind. She's now at the dead end of the floor: a window and a flower pot. Without thinking much about it, Natalie tries to climb off the window to get away. Natalie manages to climb the window, but she slips and falls over a bush on her side. The twigs scratch her, and the trunk hits her abdomen hard enough to graze her, almost puncture. The pain is very punctual, she can't scream. Her leg hurts. Natalie is in a lot of pain. She manages to catch a glimpse of the storage room, however. It's about 13 metres (45 feet) away: to get there and avoid sight from the door, she needs to pull the effort. It's her hope to reach a hiding place. Despite moving a considerable distance to the door of the storage room, Natalie doesn't get inside. She's spotted by her persecutor, which she can now vaguely see with the moonlight. The figure came out of the building and approached Natalie slowly. She hadn't got far enough to get out of sight: just above a clearing where her captor caught her glimpse as soon as she got away. Once the sound of boots clanked near enough, she heard "Third's the charm, Nat." And felt a pulsing steel go through her right shoulder. Natalie tried to scream, but the pain was overwhelming. She felt her head get dizzy as her consciousness began to slip away, as if fainting away from shock. As her eyes blurred, she managed to spot the nightwatch that she hid from not too long ago. In a final desperate attempt, she tried to call him for help. Natalie tries to scream, but can't raise her voice enough to reach out. And so, a knife goes through the girl's throat, stopping her voice from ever rising up again. The figure leaves in the dark of the night towards the Gourdons, unnoticed, leaving no care for its trails. A light turns up in Queen's, then two, then everyone in King Edward's dormitory see what happened. It's a grim midnight in the school, and despite the outrage among the students, Headmaster Chadwick comes in and calls everyone away. Category:Students Category:Queen's House